Be My Alcohol
by nowinwonderland
Summary: Maya catches Miles cheating on her. Maya drowns her problems/feelings in a bottle of Smirnoff. Zig comes home and finds her. Maya is OOC but it was fun to write.


**Maya is going to be OOC and I'm still new at writing M stories so please be nice. :) I do not own Degrassi.  
****Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_I can't believe him!_ Maya thought to herself as she stormed through the front door of her house. She couldn't believe Miles would do that to her.

*Flashback*

_ Maya had been waiting on the steps leading up to the front door for fifteen minutes already and Miles still wasn't there. They always met on these steps after school to walk home together but today Miles was late. Maya was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt but even when he was late, he was never this late. She decided that she would go to his last period class in case he got held up there. She made her way through the halls until she reached the Chemistry room. The door was closed and the lights were off and Maya was about to turn around and walk back to the stairs but hearing a moan come from the classroom stopped her. Maya went to investigate the noise and realized that the door wasn't locked. She turned the handle opening the door and turned the lights on to see what was going on. The sight in front of her almost made her crumble to the ground right then and there. Miles was leaning against the desk, his head titled back and his eyes close while Mandy, his Chem partner, was on her knees in front of him with his dick in her mouth._

_ "What the hell?!" Maya screamed a rush of emotions flowing through her at once. Jolted by her scream both Miles and Mandy snapped their eyes opened and turned towards the source of the scream. Miles face contorted into shock as he tried his best to pull his pants up quickly and follow the now retreating Maya._

_ "Maya!" Miles screamed running after her, "that's not what it looked like."_

_ "Are you serious?" Maya asked turning around quickly to face him, fire in her eyes, "then tell me Miles what did you getting head from your Chem partner look like?" _

_ "It's not like that." Miles argued hoping that Maya would forgive him for what she just saw._

_ "I just want to know why." Maya stated with a sigh hurt taking over where her anger had been, "it's not like you need to go somewhere else to get that, so why did you?"_

_ "It just kinda happened one day and…"_

_ "You mean this wasn't the first time?!" Maya screamed livid again, "how many times?"_

_ "About five…" Miles mumbled._

_ "Five time?!" Maya screamed again now drawing people's attention, "tell Mandy she can have you all she wants because I'm done." Maya stormed off before Miles could even mutter another stupid excuse. _

*End Flashback*

Now Maya was sitting in her dark, empty house at 8 o'clock at night, drinking Smirnoff straight from the bottle. She couldn't believe that Miles cheated on her. She did everything she could to try and keep him interested in her so that this wouldn't happen. She lost her virginity to him and slept with him almost every day. She read Cosmo and other magazines like that learning ways to keep him happy so that he wouldn't leave her and yet that still wasn't enough. _Am I just not good enough?_ Maya asked herself as she took another swig of the Smirnoff. She wasn't drunk but she sure as hell wasn't sober but that's what she wanted. She just wanted to be numb because the pain, sadness, and betrayal that she was feeling was just too much for her to handle right now. She took another swig as the front door opened. She jumped slightly thinking that it was her mother but soon remembered that her mom was out of town for the weekend so it couldn't be her.

"Who's there?" Maya slurred into the darkness towards the door.

"It's me," Zig responded entering the living room and turning on the light, "who else would it be, a burglar who happens to have a key?"

"I was just hoping it wasn't my mom coming back early." Maya stated her words even more slurred than before.

"How much vodka have you downed already?" Zig asked with a smirk as he sat down next to Maya on the couch and took the bottle from her hands.

"Enough to not feel sad about Miles being a douchebag." Maya responded slightly swaying.

"What happened?" Zig questioned his brows furrowing in concern. He still cared about Maya and didn't want to see her hurt, especially by Miles.

"You didn't hear?" Maya asked hiccupping slightly, "That jackass has been face-fucking his lab partner." Zig was shocked that Maya was using that kind of language and he hated to admit it but it kind of turned him on when she did.

"How did you find out?" Zig asked taking a sip of the bottle he held in his hands.

"I walked in on her blowing him in the Chem lab," Maya exclaimed louder than necessary, "can you believe that? And I bet if I didn't walk in on them he would've fucked her."

"He's a prick for doing that to you." Zig stated pointing the bottle at Maya when he said "you."

"Do you want to know the worst part?" Maya asked rhetorically, "he didn't have to do stuff with her since I let him do whatever he wants to with me."

"Okay, you've clearly had enough to drink." Zig claimed cringing slightly at the information that had just been shared. He put the cap back on the bottle and returned it to the alcohol cabinet but not before filling it with water to make up for the amount Maya drank. He walked back into the living room with a glass of water and some Saltines (this wasn't his first time taking care of a drunk person).

"Why did you take my alcohol away?" Maya whined once Zig sat back down on the couch and placed the water and crackers on the table.

"You've had your limit." Zig chuckled surprised that Maya was still conscious, "It's time to eat and drink water."

"But I don't want to drink water, I want to drink alcohol," Maya huffed crossing her arms over her chest like a child who didn't get a toy, "water won't make me forget."

"I know it won't but you need to drink it." Zig stated picking up the glass and putting it to her lips. Reluctantly Maya took a gulp a pout returning to her face when she was done swallowing. Zig continued this process for about half an hour until the glass of water and the Saltines were all gone. Maya had seemed to sober up slightly so Zig turned on the TV and resumed his place on the couch next to Maya. Maya rested her head on Zig's shoulder while they watched TV a comfortable silence falling between them.

"willyoumakemeforget?" Maya mumbled softly under her breath about 45 minutes later.

"What did you say?" Zig asked looking down at Maya through his peripherals shocked that she was still awake. He had just assumed since she was quiet that she had passed out already.

"willyoumakemeforget?" Maya mumbled slightly louder but still unintelligibly.

"Maya I have no idea what you're saying." Zig stated turning to face her completely.

"Will you make me forget?" Maya asked annoyed that she had to repeat herself so many times.

"What do you mean?" Zig asked confused about what Maya's question meant.

"Will you make me forget about Miles?" Maya questioned slightly losing confidence, "Be my alcohol."

"Maya that is not a good idea," Zig replied finally understanding what Maya was asking of him, "you'd regret it as soon as we were done."

"How do you know?" Maya argued picking at her fingernails.

"I just do," Zig stated, "I know you're really upset about what happened and you feel hurt and betrayed but that is not a solution."

"So Miles gets to fuck whoever the fuck he wants whenever the fuck he wants but I can't?" Maya asked flailing her arms to "emphasize" her point. Zig was trying really hard not to get turned on by Maya say "fuck." He put a pillow on his lap as casually as he could and though about dead puppies, grandmas, anything to make his arousal go away. He knew that Maya wasn't sober and no matter how much he wanted to sleep with her, he didn't want to take advantage of her.

"This is just the alcohol talking." Zig replied when he finally got his "situation" under control.

"No it's not," Maya argued with a huff, "if he gets to fuck some fucking Chem lab bimbo, than I should be allowed to fuck somebody too. It's only fair."

"Can you stop saying 'fuck'?" Zig asked through gritted teeth. He was getting pass the point of dead puppies and grandmas.

"Why?" Maya asked both shocked and confused by his request. She took a minute to look Zig over and finally laid her eyes on the pillow placed on his lap. She quickly pulled the pillow away before Zig even noticed she'd moved and gasped.

"Maya!" Zig exclaimed.

"Now I understand why you wanted me to stop," Maya stated a seductive smirk pulling at lips, "does Zig get _excited_ when I saying 'fuck'?"

"No." Zig scoffed trying his best to lie even though the evidence against him was pretty clear.

"You're mouth says no, but something else," Maya stated palming Zig's erection through his dark wash jeans, "says yes."

"Maya, this is the alcohol talking," Zig argued his voice slightly higher than usual, "you don't want to do this."

"Stop telling me what I want to _fucking_ do." Maya whispered seductively in his ear making sure to emphasize, "fuck" by applying more pressure on his clothed erection.

"This is a bad idea Maya," Zig stated hoping she would realize that this wasn't the answer, "you're drunk."

"I've been sober since before I asked you if you would make me forget." Maya stated biting Zig's earlobe, "so what's stopping you now?"

"What about the rules?" Zig tried again, "remember no hanky panky."

"My mom's not here and won't be until Monday," Maya answered kissing and licking her way down his neck while still massaging his boner, "try again."

"You still love Miles and this would be a rebound that you would regret." Zig stated grasping at straws at this point. Don't get him wrong he wanted to fuck Maya's brains out just as much as she wanted him to but he didn't want her to do something that she would regret the next morning.

"You're right it would be a rebound but I won't regret a minute of it," Maya replied as she made her way back up to his ear, "now _fuck_ me so hard that I forget everything but your name." Maya bit down hard on his ear lobe and that was it that was Zig's breaking point. He quickly moved so that she was now under him arms, pinned to the couch, and his hips holding her in place making sure she felt the effect she had on him. Maya opened her mouth to speak but Zig crashed his lips to hers effectively shutting her up. This kiss wasn't something out of a movie like Maya expected. It was rough and needy and she was sure her lips would be bruised the next morning but she loved it. Zig started kissing down her neck until he reached the neckline of her shirt.

"Off." Zig demanded. Maya grabbed the hem of her shirt and ripped it off her body throwing somewhere beside her. Zig crushed his lips to hers again and Maya silently thanked God that Zig was wearing a button up shirt. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt determined to not loose contact. Once they were all undone she pushed the shirt down his arms grabbing his shoulders trying to bring him closer to her (if that was even possible).

"We should probably go upstairs." Zig suggested in between kisses and Maya mumbled against his lips in agreement. Zig slid his hands down Maya's hips, over her ass, and finally settled on her thighs squeezing hard. Maya wrapped her legs around Zig's waist and Zig picked her up and fumbled his way up the stairs and to his room trying his best not to stop kissing her. He used his back to open the door backing into his room until he hit the bed falling onto it with a grunt. Maya took this opportunity to take control before he could flip her over. She kissed across his cheek and down his neck before she bit down as hard as she could.

"Oh fuck!" Zig groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, "that's gonna leave one hell of a mark."

"That's the point." Maya smirked licking and sucking the same spot for a little bit then continuing her path down. She kissed down his chest stopping slightly to lick his nipples then continuing to kiss down his toned abdomen until she finally reached the waistband of his jeans. She pulled down the right corner and bit and sucked on his hipbone making sure there would be hickey there when she was done. She kissed over to his other hipbone and gave it the same treatment. Maya unbuttoned his jeans and at an agonizingly slow pace she unzipped them. She'd hate to admit it but she liked teasing him. She shimmed his jeans down leaving him only in his black boxer-briefs. Maya palmed his obvious erection looking up to see Zig's eyes closed in arousal. She smirked before licking a straight line over his clothed erection.

"Jesus Christ Maya." Zig moaned involuntarily bucking his hips, "please…" That's all she needed. She ripped his underwear off it one swoop and wrapped her mouth his head sucking lightly. Zig moaned as he felt Maya's hot, wet mouth around his dick. He had only dreamed about what it would be like to get a blowjob from Maya his dreams weren't even in the same league as the reality. Maya bobbed her head up and down until she was finally deep throating him completely. She lightly grazed her teeth against him eliciting a long moan from the boy and causing him to grab the back of her hair roughly. Soon Zig was bucking his hips to match Maya's bobs and he was surprised Maya wasn't choking.

"Maya I'm…going to…" Zig stated expecting Maya to remove her mouth and finish him with a hand job but she continued to deep throat him. In a matter of minutes Zig blew his load down Maya's throat and she swallowed all of it. She released him with a pop and licked the sides of her mouth getting any cum that hadn't made it down her throat.

"Holy shit…" Zig sighed grabbing her face and pulling her into another bruising kiss. One hand gripped her face while the other slinked around to her back unhooking her bra in one swift motion and threw it off to the side. Maya gasped into their kiss while Zig just smirked. His hand slid down her back and squeezed her hip so hard Maya knew there would be bruises tomorrow. Zig flipped them over so he was in control and kissed his way down her neck. He continued his path down to her collarbone and bit down hard. He wanted to mark her just like she did him but he didn't want the whole school to see. He was greeted with a moan as Maya arched her back into him. He licked down from her collarbone to her right breast and latched his mouth around her nipple. He sucked, licked, and bit at the sensitive bud causing Maya to squirm beneath him. He gave the same treatment to her left breast before kissing down her stomach and to the waistband of her shorts. He unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts shimming them down her legs. He bent down and kissed and bit up her right thigh leaving hickeys in his trail. He continued up her thigh until he got right next to where he knew she wanted him to be then he started kissing down her left thigh leaving even more hickeys.

"Damn it Zig!" Maya whined bucking her hips, "please just do it already…"

"Do what?" Zig asked looking up at her with a smirk on his face. He was getting back at her for her early teasing.

"You know damn well what." Maya stated frustrated with his payback.

"Say it." Zig ordered causing her to get even wetter. Zig being demanding and controlling was turning her on so badly.

"Zig I want you to fucking eat me out." Zig complied ripping her thong off in one swoop before licking a line up her slit. Maya bucked from the contact and her hands curled into the sheets beneath her. Zig licked another line up her slit before shoving two fingers into her with ease.

"God you're so wet." Zig stated pumping his fingers in and out of her while sucking on her clit. Maya writhed under him clawing at the bed and biting her lip trying to hold back the moans. Zig parted her legs even more and added a third finger. He curled his fingers slightly and hit Maya's spot causing her to scream in pleasure. Zig never would have thought Maya was a screamer but he definitely liked that she was. Maya could feel the coil in her stomach tightening. Zig continued his ministrations until Maya unwound beneath him. She shook threw her orgasm and it his her like tsunami waves. She finally came down and Zig pulled away completely. Maya whined at the lack of contact and was ready to yell at Zig when she saw him reach into his bedside table and pull out a condom. He paused to look her in the eyes as if asking consent and she just bit her lip and nodded. That brought back Zig's urgency and he quickly ripped the foil and rolled the condom onto his dick. He positioned himself in front of Maya and without warning slammed into her.

"Fuck!" Maya screamed clawing at Zig's shoulders. Zig pulled out until only his tip was in and then slammed back into her again. Maya raked her fingernails down Zig's back knowing there were probably going to be marks. Zig grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist causing him to hit that particular spot with each thrust. He palmed her breast with one hand while his mouth sucked and bit at the other one. Maya clawed as his back, arms, neck, anywhere she could as she moaned loudly feeling her climax rising. Zig's thrust became more erratic and Maya could tell he was close too. Zig bit down on collarbone one final time and that was it for Maya. Her second orgasm ripped threw her harder than the first one did. She screamed his name as she clawed his back one more time. Her mind going blank as the euphoria washed over her. Her walls contracted around Zig causing him to spill over the edge right behind her. He squeezed her hips even tighter as his climax hit him like a truck of ecstasy. He continued thrusting as they both rode out their orgasms. When they both had finally come down Zig pulled out of Maya, removed the condom (making sure to tie the end) and then threw it away in the trashcan next to his bed. He rolled onto his back as they both panted.

"Who's better?" Zig asked knowing he probably shouldn't ask that question but he also shouldn't have slept with her and that still happened.

"What?" Maya asked still reeling from her orgasm.

"Who's the better lay?" Zig repeated the questioned differently staring straight at the ceiling.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Maya asked moving to straddle his hips.

"Yes."

"Let's just say I never screamed his name…" Maya replied giving him a quick peck, "thanks for being my alcohol."

"No problem, I'll be your alcohol anytime" Zig stated smiling up at her and giving her a wink.

"I think I might need a little more alcohol." Maya replied smirking down at him before attacking his neck.

"Dude, is the girl who you banged over the weekend a fucking Hoover?" Grace asked Zig Monday morning when she spotted his neck. He had tried his hardest to cover them up but the hickeys Maya left were big and deep purple. Grace continued to inspect his neck, moving his head so she could get a better look.

"Can you drop it?" Zig asked getting tired of the scrutiny, "they're just hickeys."

"Who is she?" Grace asked leaning back in her seat. That was the one question he was hoping she wouldn't care about.

"No one you know," Zig replied lying through his teeth since Maya was sitting on the other side of Grace, "just some girl I met at the Ravine."

"How do you feel Matlin?" Grace asked turning her attention to Maya, "About the fact that Zig banged a chick in your house, probably right next door to your room."

"I already screamed at him over the weekend." Maya responded trying to hide the smirk that was playing at her lips.

"She can bite hard but was she a good lay?" Tiny asked from the other side of Zig.

"The best I ever had." Zig replied with a smirk never breaking eye contact with Maya.

"Me too." Maya mouthed smirking back at him unbeknownst to Tiny or Grace.


End file.
